Endo-β-D-glucanases are fibrolytic enzymes that play an important role in the hydrolysis of polysaccharide components. Several industrial applications of glucanase enzymes have been reported. For instance, 1,3-1,4-β-D-glucanases (EC 3.2.1.73, lichenase) can be used in the brewing industry and in the animal feeds industry. 1,3-β-D-Glucanases (laminarinases) have potential for use in commercial yeast extract production and for the conversion of algal biomass to fermentable sugars in the generation of bioenergy. The enzymes also have antimycotic activity for disease protection in plants.